


New TARDIS Crew

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Ratatouille (2007), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011;</p><p>I'd had this desire to put several of my favourite characters together, so I got this bright idea of having Eight introducing a few new members of the TARDIS Crew to K-9. K-9's reaction is to spin round again and again, thus causing the Doctor to wonder if that's K-9's "Happy Dance" or if K-9's wondering 'What was Doctor Master thinking??'! Eve just thinks K-9 is funny, Hal is just looking on, WALL-E just wants K-9 to pop some bubble wrap and Remy is just staring in disbelief at K-9! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	New TARDIS Crew

**Author's Note:**

> My computer just got back from the shop and I'm testing things. I'm STILL working on my scary Halloween story, but I thought I should post something in the meantime. I think this would be a good TARDIS crew. :)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/NewTARDISCrew.jpg.html)


End file.
